In automotive vehicles, there are a great number of clamps securing tubes, pipes and wires in position. Some clamps only need to secure against lateral motion such as clamps that hold rubber hoses in place. Other clamps need to secure pipes to limit the axial motion and rotational motion. Metal pipes attached to the automotive vehicle and used for transporting coolant and hydraulic brake fluid throughout the automotive vehicle need to be securely fastened to prevent as much movement and vibration as possible.
The clamps for these applications are made of metal and are welded directly to the pipe. The clamp is then bolted or screwed in place to the engine, engine compartment wall or other fixed structure in the engine compartment.
The widespread use of corrosion resistant coatings on metal pipes and conduits is intended to greatly increase the useful life of the pipe or conduit against both the degrading effects of the fluid within the pipe and also the harsh external environment encountered by the engine compartment or under the vehicular body that include road salt and water.
However, the welding of conventional clamps on these coated pipes destroys the corrosion resistant coating on the metal pipes at the welding spot. As a result, corrosion and holes eventually occur at the very spot where the clamp is secured onto the pipe at a speed or rate no slower than for untreated pipes. The intended advantage of the corrosion resistant coating is completely undermined by the welding process of the clamp onto the treated pipes.
What is needed is a clamp that affixes a corrosion resistant coated pipe securely against slippage and rotation while maintaining the integrity of the corrosion resistant coating on the pipe.